Beloved Brother
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Yew has a disability and his brother tries to protect him from bullies. [Brother Love]
_Author's Note: Contains bullying, non-story related, and out of character._

* * *

"No! Leave me alone!" Yew pleaded.

Yew was sliding away with his right arm out as one of the cavaliers happily walked over to him. Yew kept backing away trying to block the incoming attacks that were directed to his face. The cavaliers stood there laughing and mocking Yew. The cavalier picked him up and body slammed him on the ground. Yew blocked his head and was stomped on the head. The cavaliers continued laughing when Yew begged them to stop. Some even joined in and kicked Yew's head. Yew was lying on his side covering his head. His legs were brought to his chest. The cavaliers kicked, stomped, and spit on Yew. Yew managed to get away only to get kicked on the back. Yew stumbled forward and continued running. His face was stained with tears and he had a nose bleed. The cavaliers laughed and called him names. Yew made a mad dash to his big brother's house. He did not understand what he did wrong. He was just playing outside wanting to play with the other kids that were practicing with their practice swords. Yew just said _hi_ and asked if he could play hoping to make some friends then he was shoved. It started with harsh teasing, name calling, then it got physical. When he arrived home, he ran to his brother giving him a hug and cried on his chest. Denny was shocked after seeing his bloody nose and a purple eye. He shook his head. His brother was targeted again.

"Who did this to you?" Denny asked softly.

"A group of cavaliers." Yew sobbed. "I just wanted to play…"

Denny knew the reason why people were targeting his brother was because of his disability. Denny grabbed a wet rag from the sink and rubbed the blood off his brother's face. He pinched his nostrils that made the bleeding stop. He placed the wet rag on the sink.

"Get ready for bed Yew." Denny said.

Yew nodded and quietly walked upstairs. Denny wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He feared one day he will find his little brother beaten to death or he might commit suicide. He can't keep Yew locked up inside his home every day. He blew out the candles and quietly walked upstairs seeing Yew in his blue pajamas. Denny smiled and sat down on the sofa getting a book to read to Yew.

"Story time big brother?" Yew asked.

"I'll tell you a story another day." Denny said.

Yew nodded and got under the covers that were dark green sheets.

"Denny…why do people keep hurting me?" Yew murmured.

Denny sighed and rubbed his chin.

"You're just different, Yew." Denny said.

"Is being different a bad thing?" Yew asked.

"Of course not Yew. People are just afraid of the unknown." Denny said.

"I'm not unknown though…" Yew said.

"Yew…" Denny said.

"Denny?" Yew said.

"I love you very much. I loved you since the day you opened your eyes." Denny said.

"Oh?" Yew blushed.

"You're very special to me. I'm very happy to have you as a brother." Denny said.

"I love you too big brother!" Yew happily said.

Denny smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. He placed the book back on the shelf and kissed the top of this brother's forehead.

"Goodnight Yew." Denny whispered.

Yew yawned and turned on his side.

"Goodnight big brother." Yew mumbled.

Denny stood up and turned off the lamp. He quietly stepped out of Yew's room and closed the door. He wiped his tears then sat down on his desk and wrote in his journal. He knew Yew was getting bullied because the bullies thought of him as an easy target. He had to keep track of Yew's actions. He took a deep breath and got his photo book. He turned the pages and smiled seeing Yew as a baby. He turned the page and saw a picture of Yew grabbing his nose. Denny smiled and turned the page again seeing Yew learning how to walk. He turned the page again seeing himself and Yew holding hands. Yew was only six years old. Ever since his parents died, Denny had been desperate to keep Yew safe. He had to transfer Yew into five different schools due to bullying. The teachers never did anything. Yew was always nice to people and did not like being rude to anyone. Denny did not want to lose his little brother. He wiped the tears from his face. He closed the book and leaned on his chair placing his hand on his chin. He did not understand why people had to be so cruel. He got off the chair and changed into his pajamas. He got on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 _Morning._

Yew woke up and stretched his arms. He smelled bacon downstairs knowing his brother was making breakfast. Yew got out of bed without making the bed. He walked downstairs seeing his brother putting bacon on a plate. He sneaked over to his brother hoping to scare him.

"BOO!" Yew shouted.

Denny laughed and picked up his brother then twirled around. Yew laughed happily and was placed down.

"I made your favorite! Croissants with sausage patties and cheese!" Denny happily said.

"Oh boy!" Yew cheered.

Denny chuckled.

"I'm going fishing!" Yew happily said.

"I'll go with you." Denny said.

Yew cheered and took a bite out of his croissant. After eating breakfast Yew showered and got his freelancer uniform on. Denny showered and wore his brown trousers with a white collared dress shirt. Yew opened the door stepping out first while Denny closed the door locking it. Denny carried the fishing supplies and a basket of food.

"Can we hold hands?" Yew shyly asked.

Denny chuckled.

"Hold my arm if you're scared." Denny said.

"Yay!" Yew cheered.

Yew held his brother's free hand that was a robotic arm as they walked to the lake. Both males sat down. Denny handed Yew his fishing pole. Yew smiled and got some bait from the basket then tossed the fishing string into the water. Denny smiled and placed his mask on Yew's face making him laugh.

"I'm you big brother!" Yew said.

Denny ruffled his brother's hair and tossed his fishing string into the water. He reached into his basket and handed Yew a water bottle and a sandwich. Yew leaned his head on Denny's shoulder. Denny smiled. Yew reached over and grabbed his brother's nose. Denny warmly smiled and kissed his brother's hand.

"Hey! Its that dolt!"

Denny turned his head seeing the same bullies that were harassing his little brother. He felt his blood boil. He immediately stood up. Yew held his brother's arm. The fishing rods were sitting on a handle.

"So you're the cowards that have been harassing my brother!" Denny yelled.

"Yeah! What's it to you?" The cavalier said.

"What is it to me?" Denny said.

Denny's eyes turned red and he reached his arm out. His arm glowed red and he pointed his finger. The cavalier screamed once his trousers were yanked. He covered himself. The other cavaliers were horrified from Denny's magic. Yew began to laugh.

"I can tell you boys are in your mid twenties." Denny said.

The boys said nothing. They began to tremble. Denny pointed forward making the cavaliers fly back with a powerful force. Denny walked forward feeling infuriated. He raised his arm in the air and cast meteor on the cavaliers. The cavaliers screamed and dashed off.

"Yay! Yay! Denny my hero!" Yew cheered.

Denny smiled and patted Yew's head.

"Did you know you can scare those boys Yew?" Denny said.

"I can!? How!?" Yew gasped.

"When you meet them again, they will be afraid." Denny said.

Yew clapped and poked his brother's nose making Denny laugh. Both brothers went back to fishing. Yew caught a few salmon and catfish. Denny helped him catch the fish then both brothers cleaned the fish and ate them.

* * *

 _Few hours later._

Yew walked by the pond by himself and jumped around laughing. He had his boots and rain coat on. He continued jumping on the puddles.

"There he is!"

Yew gulped once he saw the same bullies approaching him. Yew marched forward and glared at the bullies giving them a death glare thinking that would scare them off.

"You think were scared of you!?" The cavalier yelled.

Behind Yew stood Denny with piercing red eyes. He held his brave sword and was wearing his emperor outfit. He smirked then winked at the cavaliers. The cavaliers screamed and dashed away. Yew gasped and jumped in the air cheering. Denny hid behind the bushes. He watched his little brother jump in the air.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Yew cheered happily.

Denny came out from the bushes seeing Yew laughing. Yew gasped and ran over to his brother hugging him.

"Why are you so happy Yew?" Denny asked.

"Did you see what happened!? I scared them Denny!" Yew laughed.

Denny tried not to laugh at his brother's cute reaction.

"You were right! I am scary! I scared them Denny!" Yew said.

Denny couldn't help it but lift his brother up in the air. He laughed while holding him just like when he was a baby. He twirled around seeing Yew's eyes closed with a wide smile on his face.

"Those cavaliers are not going to bother you anymore." Denny whispered.

Yew nodded and grabbed his brother's nose.

"I love you, big brother." Yew said.

"I love you too, little brother."

* * *

Denny eventually got Yew to a better school. He came on the first day just in case someone wanted to harass his little brother again.

"This is my big brother Denny! He's strongest brother in the world!" Yew said.

"He is!?" Tiz said.

"Wow…" Ringabel said.

"Haha. I'm not invincible, Yew." Denny nervously said.

"Watch this!" Yew said.

Yew punched Denny's leg.

"OW!" Denny groaned.

Then he punched Denny in between his legs.

"NNNNGH!" Denny moaned.

"See? I told ya he's invincible!" Yew laughed.

Tiz and Ringabel eyes widened in shock.

"Now, watch this!" Yew said.

Denny ruffled Yew's hair.

"That's quite enough Yew." Denny grunted.

"My name is Tiz!" Tiz said.

"Hi Tits!" Yew said.

Denny placed his hand on his face and shook his head chuckling.

"I'm Ringabel." Ringabel said.

"Ringabel?" Yew said.

The bell rang and all the students started walking into the school.

"Lets be friends Yew!" Tiz said.

"Friends!?" Yew breathed.

"Yeah!" Ringabel said.

Yew happily walked over and held his friends hands. Denny smiled and watched his little brother smile for once. Yew turned his head and walked over to his brother giving him a hug.

"I love you Denny." Yew said.

Denny hugged his brother tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, Yew." Denny said.

Both brothers finally let go. Denny watched his brother walk away while holding hands with Tiz and Ringabel. He waited until the doors closed before leaving. He looked up in the sky and smiled. Denny finally walked away realizing his brother no longer had to live in fear or worry about being bullied.


End file.
